


Colors made of tears

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Impact Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Power Play, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: It wasn’t difficult to stay still like this, if not for the ice, the hands, the lips, and the thrill of disobeying.





	Colors made of tears

“You’ve been very naughty, pet.” Rebecca’s voice crooned above her. Riza stayed quiet, unmoving, a hand fondling one of her breasts. It left, but returned with a sharp smack, and she arched up, involuntarily.

Rebecca tutted. “Turn around, pet.” 

She obeyed slowly, hiding her face in the soft fleece blanket. Rebecca wasn’t interested, and loved her, but there was shame, a darkness- No. Hands were kneading her ass, and a slap followed, sending sparks down her body, forcing a moan past her lips. 

“Thirty.”

The sharp pain, fading into stinging, back to the gut-rolling anticipation.  _ Ah. _

“Twenty-nine.”

It was intoxicating.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The seventeenth prompt from the random choice generator was "impact play", and I wanted to do a continuation of an earlier drabble uwu  
Come..... 🍑💥✋???? at me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). I do copy and paste the ending notes, but I try to make them a bit unique. Smack that kudos button and spank a comment in the... comments.


End file.
